Ese día
by Aya-Mery
Summary: Aún me acuerdo como por arte de magia vi esa cabellera oscura parada delante de nosotros, no la vi ni acercarse solo cuando ya era demasiado tarde para evitarla. Sirius y una chica que lo dejará sin aliento. ONESHOT [Terminado]


**Wolas!**

**Ya estoy aquí dando la lata, si otra vez, si es que no os libráis de mi, pero como lo prometido es deuda... Hoy os traigo un nuevo ONE-SHOOT (o ONE-SHOT que no sé muy bien como se escribe) **

**Supongo que viendo mis tendencia a hacer fics largos (incluso hasta llegar al punto de hacer trilologías, (Aya-Mery levanta la mano medio culpable y pide disculpas por haceros sufrir durante tanto tiempo, aunque espera que haya valido la pena, xD)) pues os preguntáis si seré capaz de hacer un fic de un solo capi, yo espero y deseo que sea así, y que el resultado sea bueno.**

**Bueno pues básicamente es porqué había dos objetivos.**

**Objetivo 1.- Era un reto para mi. Todos los One-Shoot, en los que tengo que poner una sola historia en todo un capi...pues es un RETO (y más sabiendo las tendencias homicidas a hacer historias largas que tengo)**

**Objetivo 2.- ¡Celebrar mi TERCER ANIVERSARIO! Si, señoras y señores ya llevo, más o menos, tres años por aquí, escribiendo historias y levantando ganas asesinas contra mi persona pero espero realmente que un poco de cariño me hágais cogido, xD**

**Pues nada, no sé si será de vuestro agrado, si os gustará o si simplemente lo encontraréis un tostonazo pero yo lo hice con mucha ilusión así que espero que os gusté.**

**Aclarar que todos los personajes y cosas que podáis reconocer no son mías sino de J.K.Rowling (bueno, eso salta a la vista teniendo en cuenta que estoy aquí y no en el Caribe, xD) **

**También decir que el título es horroroso pero...no se me ocurrió nada mejor, xDD**

* * *

Todo comenzó de manera extraña podía decirse, aún me acuerdo como por arte de magia vi esa cabellera oscura parada delante de nosotros, no la vi ni acercarse solo cuando ya era demasiado tarde para evitarla. 

Era un día de octubre de mi último curso en Hogwarts y parecía que todo volvía a la rutina que, aunque lo negará incluso delante de Dumbledore, echaría de menos una vez saliera de esas puertas al finalizar mi séptimo curso.

Acabábamos de hacer doble clase de pociones con los Slytherins y eso era, para un buen Griffindor como nosotros, una tortura.

En ese momento estaba hablando animadamente con James sobre lo que podríamos hacer durante la próxima noche de luna llena.

James era mi amigo, mi confidente, mi hermano. Me había apoyado en todo, bueno, excepto en levantarle las faldas de Lily Evans en su segundo día de colegio durante el primer curso y en darle un susto de muerte a Snape (aunque debo reconocer que quizá me pasé un poco de la ralla). James era el segundo chico más guapo de Hogwarts (detrás de mi, evidentemente), rico, listo, con unos fantásticos amigos y además capitán del equipo de Quidditch ¿Qué más de puede pedir? Pues para James el gran dilema era una pelirroja infernal con un humor de perros a cualquier hora del día que lo llevaba de cabeza y eso hacia que cada día, a esa hora, justo a punto de tomarnos la cena pronunciase:

-El día seria perfecto si estuviera saliendo con Lily

Después Remus (el tercer chico más guapo aunque con un pequeño problema peludo, es licántropo, aunque eso había provocado que nosotros nos convirtiéramos en animagos ilegales y cada noche de luna llena hiciéramos ciertas "travesuras") daría ánimos a James de esa manera que solo él puede hacerlo, Peter dejaría ir una risita (Peter era un chico algo extraño, y más durante ese año que después de que le asignaran a Nariz-de-Mocos-Snape como tutor de pociones por sus malas notas, aunque por eso no lo culpo) y yo diría alguna broma acerca del humor y el trasero de la prefecta perfecta Evans.

Pero ese día, ese concreto día, el ánimo para James no llegó, y eso causó que nuestra charla quedara interrumpida.

Levanté la vista, más por curiosidad que por nada más, las chicas con las que Remus hablara no era explosivas (más que nada porqué Remus se sonrojaba con ese tipo de chicas que enseguida se te tiran al cuello, es tan tímido) pero ese día… ¡joder!

Parada al lado de Remus había una Ravenclaw, la reconocí por el uniforme, que quitaba el aliento a cualquiera. Debía tener la misma altura que Remus (un poco más bajo que yo), tenía unas curvas que impresionaban a cualquiera, perfectamente equilibradas y nada exageradas, una cabello de un color negro con reflejos violetas, largo hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros con un flequillo que tapaba graciosamente su frente y se movía al mínimo movimiento pero lo que llamaba la atención eran sus ojos. Preciosos. Eran un poco más alargados que la media, quizá la chica tuviera rasgos orientales, pero con un color miel que brillaban de una manera…exquisita.

Inconscientemente me pase una mano por el pelo y vi la sonrisa de Remus "A ella no". ¿A ella no, qué?

-Remus – la chica habló al ver que Remus parecía querer convencerme del "A ella no"

-Lo siento Haley. ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó educadamente Remus. ¿Si pasaba algo? Resulta que Remus conocía al uno de los mejores ejemplares de Hogwarts y aún no nos la había presentado

-La profesora McGonnagall me dio este sobre para Narcisa Black – dijo de mala gana – Como por problemas obvios no puedo ir, estaba buscando a Sirius Black, su primo – si señor este es mi día de suerte, dije inconscientemente – pero por desgracia no sé quien es

-¿Qué? – preguntó Remus incrédulamente. Esa no fue la única reacción, a James se le descolgó la mandíbula, Peter se atragantó con una patata y yo casi caigo del banco

-¿Qué te pasa Remus? Black es amigo tuyo, lo sé por lo mucho que hablas de ellos, pero no sé cual de ellos es – dijo señalándonos a los tres – No, a ti si que te conozco. Quien no, con los números que montaste por Evans – James se sonrojó inconscientemente pero yo también, pero de indignación

-Yo soy Black – anuncié de mala gana - ¿Por qué no se la das tu misma¿Te da vergüenza o algo? – vale, eso había sonado muy borde si quería enamorarla. La chica miró a Remus con cara de "¿Es tonto o se entrena?"

-Black, no te enfades porqué no sepa quien eres si tu tampoco sabes quien soy yo – esboce una sonrisa, bien por la chica, tenía carácter

-¿Y quien eres nena? – pregunté, ahora si, con todo mi tono conquistador

-Averígualo, nene ¿Se la darás? – alargó el sobre y tuve que aceptarlo de mala gana – Gracias. Nos vemos Remus – y se giró, así sin más, y en ese momento odié el uniforme, ese uniforme que siempre me había gustado porqué según como cruzaban las piernas las chicas se podía ver más de lo que ellas querían enseñar (o no), odié el uniforme porqué la manera de cantonear las caderas de esa Ravenclaw hacia que la falda pareciera una tentación a la perdición masculina.

-Vale. ¿Quién era esa? – pregunté amenazadoramente

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Remus divertido

-¡No! - ¿por qué dije que no? Ahora tendré que simular que no me interesa cuando lo hace – Pero ¿quién era¿Y por qué no podía darle la carta a Narcisa?

-Era Haley Stevens, prefecta de Ravenclaw – James se dio un golpe en la cabeza como diciendo "Sabía que me sonaba pero no sabía de donde" – Sus padres la prometieron con Lucius Malfoy pasando por delante de la belleza y el linaje de tu prima, des de ese día Narcisa le ha declarado la guerra y no pueden ni verse

-¿Y cómo es que ella no es la ahora prometida de Malfoy y si lo es mi prima?

-Porqué le dijo a sus padres que ella o su apellido, y sus padres la escogieron

-Esos si son unos padres – susurré pensando en los míos que habían escogido, sin dudarlo, el apellido antes que a mi. Noté la mano de James en mi hombro, dándome apoyo

-¿Y tú como sabes tanto? – preguntó James curioso

-Somos prefectos los dos, pasó mucho tiempo con ella y es mi amiga

-Debería hacerme prefecto – sonrió James refiriéndose a la muy sabida amistad entre Remus y Lily y yo, aunque lo negaré delante de cualquier tribunal, también desee ser prefecto.

* * *

A partir de ese momento, pareció que solo veía a Haley Stevens por todos lados. En las clases, si no tenía clase con Ravenclaw me la encontraba en los cambios de clase, por los pasillos, en la biblioteca (cuando iba a buscar a Remus), en el campo de Quidditch animando a sus amigas mientras ella hacia los deberes, en Hogsmeade incluso a veces cuando ella salía y yo entraba del baño, o al revés. 

Y la observaba, solo eso, aunque parecía increíble, no encontraba excusas lo suficientemente válidas para hablar con ella.

Pero McGonnagall parecía haber escuchado mis suplicas porqué un día de transformaciones cuando estábamos trabajando una transformación ciertamente difícil, aunque fácil para los Merodeadores (excepto Peter), anunció:

-Chicos, he notado cierta dificultad en esta transformación en la mitad de la clase así que me gustaría que os pusierais en parejas en las que uno pueda enseñar al otro y yo iré pasando para preguntas que vayan surgiendo.

Sonreí a James y a Remus de medio lado hasta que me di cuenta que la clase de Transformaciones eran de las pocas que compartíamos con Ravenclaw y todo pareció cambiar.

La busqué con la vista y la vi hablando con Lily y Remus, al parecer estaba sorteando con quien iría Remus (que suerte el chico) pero James fue más rápido y cogió a la pelirroja de la cintura, esquivando a un par de chicas de Ravenclaw, y la llevó a su mesa bajo las protestas de la perfecta.

-Black – había estado tan entretenido al ver como James se las arreglaba que no había visto a Stevens acercándose a mi

-Haley

-¿Ya sabes quién soy? – preguntó con sorna

-He investigado pero Remus dijo tu nombre delante de nosotros – vi que detrás de la chica un grupo de cinco chicas de Ravenclaw y Griffindor querían asesinarla con la mirada - ¿Querías algo? – sabía que para una perfecta lo más duro era pedir ayuda

-Pues si – movió un poco la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo se moviera todo, me encantaba ese efecto – No hay manera que me salga bien, se lo pedí a Remus pero al parecer va con Peter – dijo indicando a mis amigos – Pero me dijo que tu eras muy bueno pero si ya estás iré con otra…

-No, estaré encantado de ayudarte – ella sonrió agradecida. Y yo me sentí fuera de lugar, las chicas me sonreían de manera seductora y provocativa, no de la manera sincera, natural e inocente.

Durante media hora estuvimos practicando el hechizo, era una muy buena alumna porqué intentaba seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra pero, según ella misma me dijo más tarde, las transformaciones eran su punto débil, no conseguía, nunca, hacerlo a la primera, pero por suerte Remus era muy buen profesor particular. Sin quererlo me puse de mal humor ¿cuánto tiempo hacia Remus que la conocía y yo nunca había sentido nombrar su nombre¿Por qué no? De haberlo sabido hubiera dedicado el tiempo que hiciera falta en conquistarla no… ¡Un momento¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-Oye Black… - la voz de Haley me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Sirius, soy Sirius

-Tu…no quiero sonar indiscreta pero… ¿también te opusiste a tus padres? – preguntó y fue una flecha que llegó justo a mi corazón.

-Si – me removí incómodo en mi asiento

-Lo siento, no quería sonar indiscreta – se disculpó inmediatamente y yo no pude dejar de esbozar una sonrisa sincera. ¿Qué tenía¿Qué diablos tenía esa chica que me hacia sentirme raro?

-Tranquila – negué con la mano – Es que no habló de eso con la gente – ella miró hacia otro lado, como sintiéndose apenada – Mis padres escogieron mi apellido

-¿Qué? – ella se giró, clavando sus ojos miel en los míos y haciendo que su flequillo volviera a moverse. ¡Me encantaba ese movimiento!

-Mis padres escogieron mi apellido. El ultimátum no hizo efecto y escogieron mi apellido

-Lo siento, no quería…

-Está bien. Es curioso la diversidad de las familias mágicas. – Haley sonrió pesadamente, como si hubiera tocado una fibra sensible – A ti te escogieron

-Solo mi padre – apoyó su cabeza en una mano mientras su mirada se perdía – Mi madre no me habla, se niega a hacerlo por haber rechazado a Lucius Malfoy como esposo. Mi padre me apoyó, me dijo que mi felicidad estaba por encima de todo aunque…sé que cuando tenga la mayoría de edad mi madre me hará fuera de casa – vi como sus ojos empezaban a ponerse llorosos, quizá yo siempre lo había aceptado des del momento en que no fui a Slytherin como el resto de mi familia que era la oveja negra de la familia, pero ella parecía muy unida a sus padres, tanto que no entendía porqué su madre había escogido su apellido – Lo siento, ya tienes bastante con lo tuyo. Además, acabo de conocerte ¿qué hago hablándote como si fueras mi amigo?

-Soy tu amigo – ella pareció asombrarse por la afirmación que hice – No pienso dejarte solo para enfrontarte a tu familia - ¡Idiota¿De dónde diablos había salido esa frase?

-Gracias, pero no con eso conseguirás enamorarme – ella guiñó el ojo y yo sentí que algo se movía muy rápidamente dentro de mi

-Un amigo no intenta enamorar – me sentí idiota, muy idiota en ese momento, por la frase y por el significado de ella.

-Esperemos – después de eso cogió sus cosas y se reunió con sus amigas que ya la esperaban para ir a la próxima clase

-¡Vamos Canuto! – me sorprendí al descubrir que la clase se había acabado y yo ni tan solo me había dado cuenta

* * *

-¡Potter! – James y yo nos giramos temblorosos a medio camino del Gran Comedor, había sido el grito de Evans y eso era sinónimo a problemas, al menos para James 

-¡Lily! – James decía que si quería vencer a la pelirroja de mal humor era tener un buen humor, según mi opinión, eso aún la enfurecía más. Pero la pelirroja no dijo nada, solo se acercó a James, apoyó sus manos en el pecho y le susurró algo en el oído que ni tan solo yo pude oír. Después esbozó una sonrisa angelical y se fue por el mismo sitio donde había venida

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunté asombrado - ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que me odiaba – sonrió como un tonto y yo enarqué una ceja

-¿Por eso estás tan feliz?

-Nunca la había tenido así de cerca – negué con la cabeza – Vaya con lunático – sonrió James dejando ir un silbido, me giré para ver a que se refería y la vi, bueno, los vi. Remus haciendo reír a Haley, si, MI Haley.

-Chicos – saludó Remus una vez llegó junto a nosotros

-Como te nos cuidas¿no lunático? – sonrió James aunque a mi no me causó ninguna gracia

-Pues no mucho, que hoy tiene mala cara – añadió Haley mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla del chico, haciéndose no aludida al halago de James

-Son esos días – susurró Remus

-OH – Haley hizo una señal de comprensión y apartó la mano de la mejilla – Entonces te dejó. – después se miró el reloj de la muñeca - ¡Mierda! Lily me va a matar – se despidió deprisa de Remus con un beso en la mejilla y desapareció por las escaleras y yo me quedé esperando, como un tonto, una señal de "me acuerdo de ti"

-¿Sabe lo tuyo? – preguntó James asombrado, yo también puse cara de preocupado aunque mi mirada continuaba en las escaleras

-Lo sabe

-¿Des de cuándo? – pregunté yo

-Des de segundo

-¿¡Tanto!? – exclamamos James y yo a la vez

-Claro. Ellas utilizaron el método tradicional

-¿Ellas?

-¿Método tradicional? – preguntamos James y yo respectivamente

-Lily y ella, la inteligencia Sirius – sonrió Remus mientras James y yo nos miramos asombrados - ¡Pero que chicas, os tienen bien cogidos!

-No me tienen… - pero James calló a media frase - ¿Tienen¿A mi y a quien… - los ojos de James se cruzaron con los de Remus, había algo en esa conversación que se había escapado de mi intelecto - ¡Te gusta Stevens! – gritó James en medio del pasillo

-¡No me gusta Stevens! – aclaré yo pero fue demasiado tarde, James y Remus tenían esa mirada de "Sé algo que tu no"

-Yo nunca dije que eras tu – cuando quise darme de todo lo que había sucedido en diez minutos ya estaba camino del Gran Comedor con James animándome

* * *

-¿Des de cuándo la pelirroja y Haley son tan amigas? – pregunté ausente al verlas reír animadamente en nuestra sala común, no es que me importará mucho que ella se encontrará ahí simplemente se me hacía raro no haberla visto nunca antes 

-No lo sé – James se encogió de hombros – Pero solo sé que cada día está más guapa – sonreí de medio lado

-James… - iba a decir algo que pensaba que nunca que diría - ¿Por qué no haces las cosas bien por una vez? Compra algo que sabes que a la pelirroja le haría ilusión, cítala en algún sitio bonito y dile que la quieres

-¿Qué? – James se giró como si no me hubiera oído bien

-Quizá es la única manera de impresionarla – James me miró de reojo

-¿Seguro que eres tú?

-¡Cornamenta para! – le grité cuando James había empezado a comprobar si el pelo era natural o una peluca

-Tienes razón – se relajó en su silla, miró otra vez al par de chicas y una rayo de luz cruzó su cara – Ya lo sé. Cúbreme durante dos horas – yo solo pude sonreír al ver a mi amigo tan contento y más aún cuando me fije que la pelirroja no apartaba la mirada de James hasta que había desaparecido de la Sala Común. Después, los ojos verdes de ella (que debía reconocer que si quitaban la respiración) se encontraron con los míos y se sonrojó violentamente

-¿Tenemos monos en la cara? – preguntó la voz que tan conocida se me hacia. Alce la vista y la vi ahí delante, espectacular como siempre. ¿Cómo se lo hacia para que no la viera nunca venir si siempre la estaba mirando?

-No – negué yo intentando recuperarme de la impresión inicial - ¿Tan amiga eres de Evans? – pregunté mirando como la nombrada desaparecida por las escaleras mientras Haley se sentaba en la silla de delante

-Si. – eso había sonado muy seco

-¿Te pasa algo? – pregunté, ella levantó la cabeza y me enfocó con sus ojos miel

-Dentro de un mes y medio es mi cumpleaños – me removí incómodo recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido en la clase de transformaciones

-Vaya…

-Si, sé que falta mucho pero… ¿somos amigos Sirius? – sentí que mi corazón se oprimía a una velocidad alarmante

-Claro – fue un hilo de voz que casi no salió de mi garganta

-Sé que no es justo, acabamos de conocernos, y lo digo literalmente – sonreí al recordar nuestras primeras palabras – Y quizá tu no…siento que puedo confiar en ti Sirius, pese a todo lo que me han dicho de ti, que no es precisamente bueno en términos fuera de la cama – dejé ir una carcajada – Pero…si puedo confiar en ti, si realmente me ofreces tu amistad de manera sincera, ese día necesitaré tu ayuda por eso Sirius, si solo quieres ligar conmigo haciéndote mi amigo…dímelo, lo que verás en mi casa quizá no será agradable y… - ¡Ya está! Algo en mi interior se había roto en miles de pedazos, lo sabía, solo necesitaba ese monólogo para que lo que habían dicho esos dos tontos que tenía como amigos se convirtiera en realidad.

-Haley… - cogí su mano por encima de la mesa – Si quisiera ligar contigo durante el mes y medio que sé tu nombre hubiera intentado algo más que hablar contigo en la clase de transformaciones

-Gracias – sonrió ella… ¡Señoras y señores, llamad a la prensa¡Es oficial¡Sirius Black se ha enamorado!

-Por cierto… ¿qué dicen sobre mí y la cama?

-¡Sirius! – los dos empezamos a reír y para mi fue la gloria, sentirla reír de una manera tan sincera, tan…Haley.

* * *

A partir de ese día la amistad entre Haley y yo creció de manera espectacular. Descubrí cosas de ella que estaba seguro que nadie sabía, o, al menos, no todas juntas. 

Tenía un miedo incondicional a las tormentas, cada vez que oía un rayo acompañado de un trueno, debía abrazarse a alguien, cosa muy inconveniente durante las noches, aunque por lo que ella me dijo, sus amigas ya le hacían un hueco en la cama cuando empezaban a sonar los truenos. También descubrí que era extremadamente mala jugando a cualquier deporte por eso, aunque el Quidditch le gustará, no podía jugar. La asignatura que se le daba mejor era pociones y la peor, a parte de vuelo, era transformaciones. Había estado presionada por su madre para sacar buenas notas y así conseguir el puesto de prefecta de Ravenclaw, aunque ahora no podría vivir sin él. Y nunca había salido seriamente con un chico, algo que me alegró internamente, si que había tonteado con un par o tres pero nunca algo lo suficientemente serio como para que le rompieran el corazón. "No estoy dispuesta a que un chico entre en mi corazón, me diga cuatro cosas bonitas, seguidas de un beso y un adiós y después que sea yo quien recoja los trocitos" palabras textuales de ella.

Pese a todo eso que yo sabía de ella, y las pequeñas cosas que ella había averiguado de mí, nunca conseguíamos ser naturales en público. Siempre hablábamos en la biblioteca, o en el campo de Quidditch (ahora era costumbre que yo me esperará después de los entrenamientos de Griffindor y que ella viniera más temprano) pero nunca habíamos ido a Hogsmeade ni nada por el estilo. A mi no me molestaba que habláramos en privado, así podía concentrarme solo en ella e incluso ahorrarme los comentarios de "Stevens sale con Black", no quería que ella se viera amenazada por mi presencia, quería que fuera siempre ella…Haley…MI Haley (aunque yo, me concentrara en negarlo)

Y durante las vacaciones de Navidad…cuando me la encontré en el Callejón Diagon con la bufanda y un gorro de color verde brillante, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con copos de nieve cayendo a nuestro alrededor…parecía que nada podía ir mejor. Ella me saludó y me dijo que estaba comprando ropa mientras su padre arreglaba ciertas cosas de la herencia, me ofrecí a acompañarla hasta que James salió de una tienda de chucherías afirmando que ya podíamos irnos. "No te preocupes, sé regatear sola", una sonrisa cortés para mi y James y se fue, ella no estaba bien pero no fui capaz de seguirla.

* * *

-Alumnos – Albus Dumbledore hizo callar a la multitud – Sé que no estamos todos – miré a mi alrededor y vi que, efectivamente, solo estábamos los de séptimos y los de sexto de las cuatro casas más los de quinto de Hufflepuff – pero los prefectos de séptimo me han pedido un favor y creo que es muy buena idea. Después de estás largas vacaciones de navidad y puesto que los alumnos de séptimo pronto tendréis los EXTASIS, han pedido que si antes de llegar al estrés de los exámenes, podían hacer un baile. Me ha encantado la idea. Por eso, durante un sábado el Gran Comedor se habilitará como una gran pista de baile, para pasárselo bien. Los alumnos de séptimos y sexto estarán invitados mientras que los de cursos inferiores solo podrán asistir como parejas. Gracias y seguid con la cena

-Perfecto – James sonrió, al parecer el plan que había ideado para enamorar a la pelirroja encajaba mejor con ese baile que sin él. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, concretamente hacia Haley, si mis cálculos no iban mal el baile caería un poco antes de su cumpleaños. Ella me sonrió tristemente.

* * *

-¡Stevens! – se me hacia raro llamarla sin un poco de familiaridad pero no quería que sus amigas pensaran algo que no era, no por mi, sino por ella que me había dejado claro que solo era mi amiga 

-Black – sonrió de medio lado – Enseguida os alcanzo chicas – todas se miraron entre si y después de un "¿seguro?" por parte de una de ella se marcharon - ¿No me llamas Haley?

-Pensé que te molestaría.

-¡Sirius somos amigos! – no sabía si eso lo había dicho enfadada o divertida, pero rápidamente cambió de tema - ¿Qué te ha parecido lo del baile? Lo sugirió Remus y a todos nos pareció buena idea – Vaya…así que Remus estaba confabulado con James, no había sido una casualidad

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? – pregunté a bocajarro, quizá no era lo mejor para demostrar amistad pero necesitaba hacerlo

-Lo siento, me ofrecí voluntaria para estar en el estante de las bebidas – ella hizo morritos, cosa que me pareció adorable y tuve que contenerme en besarla. Espera, repetid la frase: Sirius Black se contiene en besar a una chica. ¡No tiene sentido! – Te compenso. La próxima salida a Hogsmeade es este sábado. ¿Vienes conmigo o ya tienes una cita?

-Dirán que estamos saliendo

-¡Joder Sirius! Tu si que sabes impresionar. Está bien – parecía que se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho no era precisamente de una señorita, aunque a mi me encantó el arranque – Si solo quieres ser mi amigo a las espaldas de la gente porqué eso podría tachar tu reputación, adelante, pero no cuentes conmigo

-¡Hals! – intenté detenerla

-¡Soy Stevens para ti, Black! – y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta había desaparecido por el pasillo. ¿Me lo parecía o había perdido a mi "amiga"?

* * *

-¿¡Vas a ir con Lily!? – Remus entró de esa manera en la habitación un par de días antes que el baile se celebrase 

-¿Qué? – pregunté yo alucinado

-Si – James se rascó nerviosamente la nuca – Le dije que si iba conmigo al baile y aguantaba toda la noche conmigo, sin irse con nadie más, yo me comprometía en no hablarle nunca más

-James… - Remus susurró su nombre con pesar

-Es justo, si Lily no ve que yo soy el hombre de su vida en una de las noches más románticas, no lo verá nunca, así que voy a hacerme a un lado sino la consigo.

-Estoy convencido que si eres James, el chico normal, estará contigo – susurré yo para volver a clavar mis ojos en el techo

-¿Qué le has hecho a Haley? – preguntó está vez Remus

-Nada – dije mientras me hundía más en la cama

-¿Nada? Haley anda despotricando contra ti

-¿En público? – pregunté yo. Yo también estaba ofendido, intentó hacer lo mejor para que no hayan rumores sobre una relación entre ella y yo cuando lo que me gustaría realmente es ir de la mano de ella y poder besarla cuando me plazca

-Así que es eso… - suspiró Remus sentándose en la cama de James mientras éste empezaba a prestarme atención

-¿Es qué? – pregunté interesado

-La puesta en escena de vuestra relación

-¿Relación? Solo hemos hablado un par de veces, no considero eso como una relación – vale, esa era una mentira muy descarada

-Sirius… - ese era James y ya me podía dar por muerto, si alguien sabía algo de mi ese era James -…tuve que arrancarte de la biblioteca para preparar la broma de Snivellus – abrí la boca para defenderme pero él no me dejó – y solo porqué estabas hablando con Stevens

-Vale – reconocí cansado, me senté en la cama quedando cara a cara con James y Remus y sin prisa relate lo que había pasado esa tarde en que la invité a salir – Y ella se enfadó y ahora no me habla, pero lo más triste es que no fue uno de esos enfados que tiene la pelirroja – dije indicando a James – Que te deja ir cuatro palabrotas y ya está feliz, sino que reaccionó de una manera tan tranquila que…

-Esa es Haley – sonrió Remus – Sin saberlo llega, entra y se queda

-¿Dónde? – preguntó James que había estado pensando en lo guapa que se ponía la pelirroja cuando se enfadaba (seguro que más tarde me diría eso)

-En el corazón

-¿Qué? – pregunté yo atorado

-Te gusta ¿verdad? – preguntó Remus directamente. ¿Cómo era posible que me conociera tan bien?

-¡Joder! – me levanté de la cama nervioso. Yo ya sabía que me gustaba pero una cosa era reconocerlo interiormente y saber que puede ser cierto o no y la otra es reconocerlo a tus amigos convirtiéndose, de repente, en algo real – Es que…no lo sé¿vale? – me giré hacia ellos – Quiero decir, si lo sé, pero no sé… - me revolví el pelo – Y ella… ¡esto no es lo que le pasó a James! – dije indicando el único que supuestamente estaba enamorado. Después de eso James dejó ir una carcajada y Remus una risita

-Claro que no – señaló James – Yo entré diciendo que me gustaba Evans pero en coña, el día en que realmente me colgué de ella…Sirius, tu no estabas

-¿Por qué no? – pregunté molesto

-Porqué se necesita delicadez en estos temas Canuto – remarcó James – Y yo necesitaba a Remus. Si te sirve de consuelo, más o menos, en monólogo fue ese

-Mierda – me senté encima del baúl – Así que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Stevens ¿no?

-Si – sonrieron James y Remus

-¿Y ahora qué?

-El baile

-Ella me dijo que estaría en las bebidas – les recordé a los chicos

-No técnicamente – sonrió Remus – Verás…hay unos turnos y a Haley le tocó dos mientras que a los otros solo uno, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas tenerla un rato

-¿En serio? – James asintió.

-Por desgracia, a Lily le toca hacer un turno así que estaré media hora ahí en la barra mirando como sirve a los demás

-Pero ya tengo pareja – repliqué yo. Me sentía como un niño pequeño al que debían decir todo lo que hacer. ¿¡Qué!? Nunca me había gustado una chica tanto como Haley

-Bueno, puedes ir con ella, bailar un par de canciones y dejarla plantada. No sería la primera vez – aseguró James

-Lo de Roe fue necesario. No podía dejar a Davis sola. – intenté defenderme pero sabía que era inútil, el físico de Davis no tenía ni punto de comparación con el de Roe.

-No le hagas eso a Haley – me aconsejó Remus

* * *

Me había presentado en el baile con Cassie Bennett, una chica de Slytherin muy guapa y que nunca después me buscaría, había accedido a ir con ella justo por eso. Sabía que después de esa noche necesitaría un polvo rápido y satisfactorio y Bennett era la mejor opción, eso antes de saber que podría hablar con Haley libremente. 

Bailé con Bennett durante la primera hora (rato que coincidía que Haley debía estar en las bebidas, al hacer dos turnos había podido escoger cuando, según me había dicho Remus). Y después me dirigí a la paradita de las bebidas.

-Hola – la saludé al sentarme en uno de los taburetes

-Black, pensaba que estabas con Bennett

-Estaba – sonreí yo satisfecho de que, al menos, me hubiera prestado algo de atención.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó mientras se llevaba un par de vasos de la pareja que tenía al lado

-¿No has terminado?

-Si – asintió ella extrañada porqué lo supiera – Pero estoy esperando que venga el suplente, no dejaré el sitio sola. – me miró a los ojos y yo reparé, por primera vez, en como iba vestida.

Llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes, un escote en V y en la cintura un cinturón de la misma tela que el vestido que se ataba al lado con un lazo, la forma que hacia recordaba una túnica griega. Iba maquillada, aunque no mucho, pero había disimulado esos granitos espontáneos que salen a los buenos adolescentes y que prácticamente todas las chicas escondían, excepto ella, claro

- Sirius…

-¿Si?

-Yo…no sé porqué me puse así, supongo que me enfadé que dijeras él "Dirán que salimos juntos" pero…tampoco quiero perder tu amistad

-¿Amigos¿Solo me consideras un amigo? – la forcé a que sus ojos se conectarán a los míos. Necesitaba que dijera un alto y claro "No"

-Perdón – y de la nada apareció mi amigo al que nunca odié tanto como en ese momento

-¡Remus¿Dónde estabas? – ella respiró aliviada

-Por ahí – sonrió el chico ganándose una mirada divertida de Haley - ¿Es muy tarde?

-No – negó ella con la cabeza

-¡Sirius! – y maldecí otra vez a mi destino, esa era Cassie Bennett – Me has dejado sola en medio de la pista

-Cassie… - no me atreví a girarme pero pude adivinar una mirada de resentimiento y molestia hacia Bennett. No pude hacer nada solo enviar una mirada de socorro a Remus mientras era arrastrado a la pista

* * *

Escapaba en medio de la multitud al puesto de bebidas. Remus estaba ahí haciendo reír a Haley, lo había conseguido, no sabía como pero había retenido a la prefecta de Ravenclaw. 

Después que Cassie volviera a cogerme había encontrado a James bailando con la pelirroja así que, aunque me doliese por él, le susurré un no muy disimulado "Ayuda, Cassie" así que el chico gritó un "Cambio de parejas", dejó a la pelirroja en mis brazos y él se llevó a Cassie. Le expliqué con pocas palabras lo pesada que era Bennett y que enseguida volvería con James. Sonó otro "Cambio de parejas", James volvió a aparecer y yo pasé entre la gente sin rastro de Bennett.

-Me la llevo – fue lo único que dije a Remus antes de coger a Haley del brazo

-¡Black! – Haley se había espantado unos segundos por el violento acto - ¡Déjame Black! – y ahora me estaba devolviendo con golpes en los brazos el susto - ¡Sirius basta! – la lleve a un pasillo un poco alejado del Gran Comedor - ¡Basta! – paramos en medio del pasillo y ella se dejó ir violentamente de mi brazo - ¿Pero que coño haces? – preguntó rudamente

-Necesitaba hablar contigo – Haley me miró enfadada pero se relajó.

-Habla

-Yo…sé que antes has dicho que no querías perder mi amistad pero, Hals, perdona, pero te conozco y eso no lo has dicho sinceramente – ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo la obligué a callar – No me has perdonado y por eso quiero explicarte…en realidad no sé que explicarte porque no puedo decir nada sin revelar nada y…

-Sirius… ¿estás nervioso? – preguntó Haley divertida – Pensé que no viviría el tiempo suficiente para ver nervioso a Sirius Black por hablar con una chica

-No eres una chica cualquiera

-Soy la única que no sabía quien eras – respondió tajantemente

-Yo… - abrí la boca, deseaba decírselo, quería decírselo, necesitaba decírselo. "Haley Stevens me gustas y no solo eso, te quiero"

-Ven – antes de decir nada Haley me cogió de la mano y me guió hasta detrás de una armadura. Después pasó Narcisa Black muy animada con un chico

-¿Pero no estaba con Malfoy? – pregunté asombrado

-Prometida con Malfoy, no enamorada

-Pensé que por eso te odiaba, había ganado un corazón

-Solo herí su orgullo – hablábamos en susurros aunque estaba seguro que mi "queridísima" prima no se hubiera enterado que estábamos ahí escondidos ni hablando con voz normal.

Y entonces me di cuenta que estábamos en un espacio realmente reducido, Haley estaba contra la pared y yo ocupaba el hueco entre ella y la armadura. Se veía bellísima, sus ojos resplandecientes, sus labios de un tono algo más oscuro que normalmente por el carmín…Y no pude evitarlo…acerqué mi cabeza a la de ella y nuestras narices se acariciaron unos segundos, ella dejó ir una risita, era buena señal ¿no?

Y antes que pudiera apartarme una vez se diera cuenta que iba a besarla, la besé. Vi como cerró los ojos de golpe al notar nuestro contacto. Yo no los cerré, quería verla, quería ver su expresión al besarme por primera vez porqué no iba a ser la última, estaba seguro.

Separó rápidamente mi cabeza de la mía, ya se había dado cuenta, no sabía si había sido un acto reflejo o un rechazo en toda regla. Me miró, sus ojos expresaban confusión y dudas.

-Sirius… - puse mis manos en las mejillas de ella, acariciándolas suavemente, eran tan suaves. Y no pude evitarlo, volví a besarla, aunque está vez si cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la sensación de los labios inexpertos de ella. Deseaba que fuera el primero en besarla, aunque sabía que no era así, pero me conformaba con sentirla tan cerca de mi – Sirius… - ella volvió a separarme – Sirius…no podemos… ¡Mierda Sirius! – se deshizo de mis manos - ¡Eres Sirius Black el rey de las nenas¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti?

-Haley…

-¡No! Es que…ni tan solo sé como pasó. Un día no sé quien eres, al otro habló contigo con total confianza, te hago mi amigo casi a la fuerza y ahora… - salió del escondite de detrás de la armadura - ¡No puedo Sirius¡Estoy confundida!

-Haley…

-¡Y estoy harta de intentar aparentar que no me gustas cuando lo haces¡Y… - la miré sorprendido. ¿Había oído eso que había oído¿Le gustaba¿A Haley Stevens? - ¡Y ahora me acabo de convertir en tu nena número un millón! – me quedé atontado, intentando reaccionar y estaba convencido de que ella lo había entendido como un "No puedo corresponderte" - ¡Fantástico! – agitó los brazos al aire y se giró, dispuesta a desaparecer de mi vida. ¡Sirius Black reacciona!

-¿Quieres saber que me gusta de ti? – pregunté al aire, ella se giró, mirándome sorprendida, no entendiendo de que le hablaba – Me gusta que me rechaces como has rechazado mi beso detrás de la armadura – ella se sonrojó - que eres delicada, que estas asustada, que eres guapa, que eres inteligente, que tienes un fuerte carácter, que me provocas ternura, que estas igual de atrapada… - ella estaba ahí, en medio del pasillo y - …porqué Hals, si yo te gusto… - me acerqué a ella, parecía frágil y débil a merced de mis palabras - …yo te quiero, nena – esperaba un "No me llames nena" pero nunca que ella se colgará, literalmente, de mi cuello, trastabillé un poco pero conseguí aguantar su peso, la cogí de la cintura, levantándola del suelo, dejándola a mi misma altura y sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mío. El beso era perfecto y su cuerpo estaba despertando reacciones que nunca pensé que pudieran despertar en un beso

-Sirius… - volvió a decir ella

-Créeme pequeña, no te lo diría si no fuera verdad – los ojos de Haley brillaron en la oscuridad, sabía que lo había entendido no necesitaba decir que la quería si ya sabía, de entrada, que ella sentía algo especial por mi. – Te acompaño a la Sala Común – dije de repente, dándome cuenta que ella aún estaba en mis brazos

-No me sueltes – susurró ella en mi oído – No me sueltes – susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los míos

* * *

Era preciosa. 

Aún no sabía como habían cambiado tanto las cosas ayer por la noche, un momento estaba enfadada, otro estaba divertida, al siguiente volvía a estar enfadada y después nos besábamos. Y yo, como un tonto, siguiendo y accediendo a todo lo que ella me pedía, estaba convencido a que si me hubiera pedido que me tirara de la torre de Astronomía en mitad de la noche hubiera accedido solo para que el beso pasional que nos habíamos dado en medio del pasillo volviera a repetirse. Esbocé una sonrisa pícara, se había repetido.

Después del suave, y para mi sensual, "No me sueltes" la llevé delicadamente a la Sala de las Necesidades y…pasó. Fue la noche en la que disfruté más del acto del sexo, quizá era porqué, por una vez, no lo había hecho por diversión sino por amor, por cariño, por respeto.

Amor.

¡Joder! Sirius Black enamorado, parecía el mejor chiste del planeta pero…era verdad.

A mi lado estaba ella, con los ojos cerrados y sin maquillaje, le había quitado el maquillaje con la varita hacia unos diez minutos, muchas de las chicas con quien me había acostado me lo habían comentado, el maquillaje es malo para la piel durante toda la noche, y yo no quería que la piel de Haley Stevens se estropeara.

Su flequillo estaba hacia su lado izquierdo revelando un par de granitos en su frente y nariz¿por qué me gustaban si siempre había odiado los granitos adolescentes?, su boca semiabierta (pura tentación) y sus ojos caídos, como si pesarán muchísimo. Estaba completamente desnuda tapada por una sábana hasta la cintura. Su brazos estaban apoyados en mi pecho y sus piernas enlazados con las mías, buscando calor para sus pies, exquisitamente fríos, en mis pantorrillas. Y sus caderas…tan cerca de las mías de una manera tan tentadora…

-Haley… - tuve que despertarla, necesitaba hacerlo – Hals…

-Mm.… - susurró cuando ella sintió mi caricia en mi brazo

-Haley… - besé suavemente sus labios. ¿¡Por qué sabía tan bien de buena mañana!?

-Sirius… - ella abrió sus ojos levemente clavándolos en los míos - ¡Sirius! – se levantó asustada al ver que no era un sueño - ¡OH Dios mío! – me miró - ¡OH Dios mío! – volvió a decir reparando en que iba a desnuda - ¡OH Dios mío! – y cayó rendida en la cama – Realmente… ¿pasó? – Yo la miré entre divertido y molesto. ¿Se arrepentía? – No me arrepiento – susurró mirándome directamente – Sirius…no me arrepentiría nunca – apoyó una mano en mi mejilla y sentí que no mentía – pero… ¿Me quieres? Ahora no debes mentir Sirius yo…

-Haley – cogí sus mejillas para darle soporte - ¿Confías en mí?

-Claro que si – sentí un par de lágrimas

-Entonces sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

-Necesitaba asegurarme – besé con suavidad su frente mientras ella cerraba los ojos - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Saldrás conmigo – Haley sonrió de lado, había sonado a orden

-Será si quiero

-Creo que si estás aquí conmigo – acaricié suavemente su hombro desnudo, haciendo estremecerla – es porqué quieres

-Yo… - ella se sonrojó furiosamente

-Disfruté, si eso te preocupa – sonreía al recordar lo torpe que era en esa situación tan íntima, parecía un bebé aprendiendo a andar - ¿Y tú? – ella parpadeó un par de veces para después sonrojarse

-Fue…un poco diferente a lo que me esperaba – y lo entendí… ¡Joder! Era virgen y no había prestado atención al posible daño que podría causarle la primera vez

-Lo siento – le besé suavemente la frente – la próxima vez será diferente – y sonreí como un tonto al pensar en una próxima vez, ella también se sonrojó al entender que significaba esa frase

* * *

Después de esa pequeña conversación nos separamos y nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestra Sala Común, me encontré a James cantando después de darse una ducha "Tenemos que hablar", fue lo único que le dije, y él asintió con un suave y alegre "Claro". 

Me invitó a dar una vuelta por el castillo, decía que no podía estarse quieto y que si podía gastar una broma mejor que mejor. Solo habíamos llegado en el mismo pasillo que días antes nos habíamos encontrado a Haley, Remus y Lily cuando la pelirroja hizo su aparición estelar como el último día.

-¡Potter! – yo me helé pero James parecía estar muy tranquilo. ¿Qué diablos me perdí la noche anterior?

-¡Lily! –Pero la pelirroja no dijo nada, solo se acercó a James, apoyó sus manos en el pecho y se empinó para darle un suave beso en los labios del chico, James no pudo ni reaccionar de lo atontado que estaba, ni tan solo le pasó las manos por la cintura, a eso se le llama perder la ocasión. Después de separar los labios, ella le susurró algo en el oído, esbozó una sonrisa angelical y se fue por el mismo sitio donde había venido

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunté asombrado - ¿Qué te dijo? – esa escena se me hacía tremendamente familiar, excepto por el beso

-Que me quería – susurró James mientras una sonrisa tonta se posaba en su cara

-Aja…y estás esperando a seguirla ¿por qué… - dije con un tono irónico. James me miró.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por una vez debes ser pesado, Potter – me giré y vi a Haley bajando las escaleras sonriendo divertida

-Tienes razón, después hablamos de vuestra noche – nos dijo James a Haley y a mi mientras guiñaba un ojo antes de salir a por la pelirroja

-¿Lo sabe? – me preguntó Haley sorprendida

-Yo no le he dicho nada, lo juro – Haley llegó a mi lado

-Mejor, quiero hacerlo contigo. Remus y Lily también son mis amigos – la cogí suavemente de la cintura, sintiéndola cercana

-Debemos hablar de la visita en casa de tus padres – los ojos de Haley se apagaron, a mi me dolió sacar el tema en un momento tan…mágico, pero sabía que era necesario hablar

-Será mañana. Tengo que ir a casa y firmar un documento. Papá me dijo que convenció a mamá para que no corriera la sangre, solo debo ir y firmar. Eso notificará que me conformó con una parte de la herencia y un piso alquilado en el Londres Muggle, un piso demasiado lujoso, según mamá para alguien que ha rechazado a su familia. – ella lo decía con dolor pero yo recordaba todo lo que me había pasado al decidir que no seguiría las ordenes de mi madre

-Tu padre seguirá viéndote y tu madre…estoy convencido que, a su manera, también te quiere – la abracé por los hombros – pese a eso, voy a ir a tu casa contigo, voy a cogerte de la mano cuando firmes el documento y voy a visitar el piso cuando termines

-Gracias, te lo devolveré algún día

-No es un favor ni algo por lo que me vea obligado a hacerlo.

-Lo sé – ella se empinó y me dio un beso, y me savia a gloria…después de salir de esa habitación todo parecía un sueño pero… ¡no lo era¡Estaba con Haley Stevens y no era un sueño!

* * *

Haley estaba sentada en mi Sala Común, tenía la vista perdida. Tenía las piernas encima de las mías y yo me encargaba de acariciar sus rodillas para relajarla y alejarla de los recuerdos del día. 

Todo había sido muy formal, demasiado para mi gusto, sabiendo lo cariñosa que Haley podía llegar a ser en la intimidad. Llegamos, un abogado nos explicó el contracto (lo mismo que Haley me había dicho el día anterior) y si estaba de acuerdo. Ella lo leyó y yo me fijé en toda la casa.

_-¿Y mis padres? - había preguntado suavemente. _

_-La señora Black les ha prohibido estar aquí – sentí mi sangre helarse mientras el abogado hablaba con pesar – Haley… _

_-No Jason…es…lo que debía pasar – suspiró ella - ¿Puedo fiarme de ti?_

_-Sabes que si – Haley sonrió con pesar, al parecer ella y el abogado se conocían de antes y supuse que era uno de los pocos chicos que habían gozado de los primeros besos de mi Haley – Hals…_

_-Tranquilo…_

_-Cualquier cosa, cualquiera ¿me oyes? – la había cogido de la mano, dándole soporte – No debe ser por asuntos económicos o fiscales, si necesitas un amigo…por favor…no dudes en llamarme…siempre estoy aquí._

_-Ya lo sé. – Haley se abrazó a él y yo sentí ciertos celos, vale, sé que suena estúpido pero… ¡joder! Era la primera chica que me importaba y… - Gracias por todo Jason_

_-Cuando quieras y siempre que quieras – respondió él con una sonrisa _

Las rodillas de Haley se movieron nerviosas y la miré.

-Nena – la cogí de las mejillas y sequé un par de lágrimas

-¡Soy tonta Sirius! Pensé que se arreglaría pero… - Haley me miró y forzó una sonrisa – Se me pasará.

-Por supuesto, todo va a salir bien ahora me tienes a mi, un Merodeador, para protegerte – ella hizo una sonrisa

-Debo sentirme privilegiada que el Gran Sirius Black haya dejado las noches de fiesta por la monogamia

-Si no fueras tu no lo hubiera hecho – noté como Haley se sonrojaba

-¡Canuto! – James entró como una flecha en la Sala Común

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté con cierta sorna mientras notaba como Haley ponía su mejor sonrisa

-¿Estás bien? – me sorprendió la voz femenina que no era de Haley – Hals…

-Si, estoy bien Lily – ni Haley ni yo nos habíamos dado cuenta que la pelirroja estaba sentada delante nuestro leyendo un libro

-¿Segura?

-Te lo cuento luego – Lily sonrió comprensiva y rodó los ojos cuando James la obligó a levantarse, para sentarse él en el sillón individual y volver a sentar a la chica en sus rodillas

-¡James! – se sonrojó la prefecta

-Ya sabes lo que te tocaba pecas, James siendo empalagoso durante, al menos, dos meses

-Me ha llamado pecas – recriminó Lily a su novio para que James me dijera algo

-¿Por qué la llamas pecas? Es un mote cariñoso – sentí a Haley reír contra mi cuello ante la recriminación de James

-Me siento incapaz de llamarla Lily, para mi es la pelirroja o pecas – me encogí de hombros – De buen rollo pelirroja, yo ya tengo a una princesa – Lily sonrió sabiendo que yo no tenía remedio mientras Haley me daba un beso en la mejilla, sabiendo lo poco normal que era que yo expresará sentimientos tan importantes en público

-Haley no se queja por mostrarse cariñosa con Sirius – se quejó James

-Sirius no me ha secuestrado dos días enteros – agregó Haley y Lily sonrió agradecida

-¡OH¿Sabes con quién vi a Remus anoche? – preguntó Lily haciendo que Haley se sentará mejor, aunque yo no dejé que bajara las piernas. Quería sentirla cerca, aunque sonará cursi y sentimental

En ese momento empezó una conversación entre los cuatro sobre Remus y la chica con la que parecía que estaba saliendo, después vino Peter y se unió a la conversación y cuando las primeras teorías más descabelladas empezaban a salir entre Remus y la chica misteriosa, Remus llegó y empezó a ser acechado por las preguntas de las chicas mientras James, Peter y yo reíamos por la cara de nuestro amigo.

Y de repente sentí como todo lo que podía pasar o todo lo que había pasado valdría y había valido la pena por esos momentos de completa felicidad.

Y pensar que todo fue gracias a ese día en la que una chica desconocida apareció en mi vida…ese día…

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi me gustó el resultado, ha sido algo muy tierno y me gustó relatar esa parte de Sirius Black ya que, pese a mis fics, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de narrar con exactitud los pensamientos de Sirius.**

**No sé que más deciros, no sé si ha sido de vuestro agrado, si os esperabáis otra cosa o que pero...yo he quedado bastante orgullosa de este fic, realmente podría haberlo hecho durar mucho pero no quiero enredarme con más cosas.**

**Que más decir... solo que si tenéis alguna duda, crítica constructiva o felicitación pues que me mandéis un review. Para mi es muy importante, más que nada porqué es mi tercer one-shot y debo saber si voy mejorando o si voy empeorando.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y espero que os guste y que, por supuesto, no os defraude.**

**Como siempre y sin dejar mi habitual publicidad, si alguién tiene curiosidad de pasarse por mi fotolog que mire la dirección en mi profile. **

**Se despide con un beso **

**Aya-Mery**

* * *

Fic empezado y terminado el día 6 de agosto del 2007


End file.
